Little Moments
by SweetLuh
Summary: A estrada pode parecer assustadora para alguns, mas para outros torna-se simplesmente seu lar! [Coleção de oneshots SasuSaku. Contém spoiler]


_Naruto não me pertence, fazer o que!_

Estou treinando voltar a escrever faz tempo. Escolhi algo bem clichê, afinal deve ter centenas de pessoas escrevendo sobre a viagem dos dois/gravidez... Mas não deu pra evitar, esse canon me deixou emotiva com esses dois!

Essa coleção não vai ser necessariamente em ordem cronológica nem tenho noção de quantas farei. É um modo de matar as saudades de escrever.

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 _Ya, I look into the sky with all it's beautiful colour_

 _But there's more than just for me, so gonna share it with another_

 **A Beautiful Life**

 **Tim McMorris**

xx

Era bem cedo quando Sasuke acordou, ainda estava amanhecendo. Sentia vontade de dormir um pouco mais e era o que pretendia fazer. Com os olhos ainda fechados, esticou a mão para o lado e estranhou o fato de estar vazio.

\- Sakura?

O moreno ficou alerta e em um instante percebeu o barulho do chuveiro e a cantoria desafinada da mulher, acalmando-se. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e se perguntou o porquê de sua mulher ter acordado tão cedo, era raro vê-la acordada antes dele.

Estavam na estrada há meses e podia dizer que a melhor escolha que tinha feito até então fora levar Sakura consigo em sua viagem. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto permitia-se sentir felicidade – algo que nunca imaginou que seria possível novamente.

Enquanto isso, no banho, Sakura estava tão distraída que nem ouvira Sasuke lhe chamar. Tinha a suspeita que estava grávida quando sua menstruação atrasou. Sendo uma ninja-médica, logo confirmou que realmente estava. Seu ser quase explodia de tanta alegria ao pensar que finalmente – finalmente! – o amor de ambos gerava frutos. Já amava esse bebê com todo seu coração, antes mesmo de ter a certeza.

Enquanto se trocava, parou para refletir _. Amor._ Quem diria anos atrás que seria retribuída pelo vingador? Não que este tivesse dito que a amava com todas as letras, mas também não precisava. O modo de agir já dizia tudo.

Sim, houvera um tempo que sonhava com essas três pequenas palavras. E para dizer a verdade, ainda desejava. Mas diferentemente de antes, Sakura era bem mais madura e sabia a personalidade do marido – então por que iria se martirizar se podia aproveitar aquele homem e ser feliz com ele?

E agora se sentia completa. Talvez não fosse a melhor hora, com toda a investigação de Sasuke acontecendo... O moreno certamente iria querer voltar para Konoha, porém não daria. Levariam um bom tempo para chegar à vila com ela grávida, já que não podia abusar pra não prejudicar a saúde da criança.

\- Não preciso pensar nisso agora, não é? Primeiro preciso decidir como contar.

Ao perceber que falava com seu filho ou filha, soltou uma risada baixa. Mas deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz de seu marido do outro lado da porta:

\- Contar o que, _Sa-ku-ra?_

A rosada se xingou mentalmente. Seu plano de fazer surpresa tinha ido por água abaixo. Nunca conseguiria mentir para Sasuke.

Abriu a porta suspirando, mas abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a sobrancelha erguida do moreno.

\- Bom dia! – A mulher disse sorrindo mais ainda.

\- Hn.

A troca de olhares durou em torno de um minuto, até Sasuke fazer uma carranca como se dissesse que não deixaria o assunto escapar. Percebendo que não teria saída, Sakura soltou uma risada puxando o marido pela mão para sentar na cama. Resolveu enrolar o assunto para perturbar o moreno:

\- Dormiu bem, Sasuke-kun?

\- Sakura.

\- Ta! – A rosada fez careta, mas então o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. Simplesmente não conseguia conter a animação. E isso era aparente até mesmo para o marido, deixando-o levemente curioso.

Ela segurou a mão de Sasuke entre as suas, o olhou diretamente nos olhos, e então começou a contar com a voz suave:

\- Eu gostaria de fazer surpresa ou saber como contar de uma forma bonitinha, mas a verdade é que a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido... aconteceu. – Nesse momento observou os olhos do amor da sua vida arregalarem ligeiramente, como se começasse a entender, mas ainda tivesse dúvidas. – Sim, estou grávida!

Ela imaginou diversas vezes que o homem a sua frente iria abraçá-la, que iria pegá-la no colo e rodar como nos filmes. Ou talvez simplesmente olhasse para sua barriga e perguntaria se tinha certeza.

Nada no mundo a preparou para o sorriso mais lindo e verdadeiro que já vira. Já o tinha visto sorrir antes... Mas era contido, mesmo com ela. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando foi abraçada e Sasuke escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Obrigada.


End file.
